


from dunsinane to olympus

by laddybants



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen, I'm working on something but I'm #stuck so this is my outlet, this? this is a crakc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddybants/pseuds/laddybants
Summary: Aphrodite is PISSED





	from dunsinane to olympus

"What," said Aphrodite, striding over to Hecate, "the FUCK? What was that?"

Hecate bit her lip, or she would have if she'd been in her corporal form. As it was, she was currently something that resembled smoke that resembled a woman in the loosest sense of the word. She gave the impression that she looked sheepish and was, indeed, biting her lip. "My job?"

"Your _job_?" Aphrodite threw her hands in the air. One of her rings fell off her finger and clattered to the polished marble floor. It spun in place for a second, and both goddesses watched it until it fell. "What about _my_ job? I was attempting to do something there!"

Hecate mumbled something incomprehensible.

"I didn't quite catch that," Aphrodite hissed. 

"I _said,_ you clearly weren't trying very hard. My people managed to do it before you did, so it couldn't have been that important."

Aphrodite, who resembled a woman very much, lowered her perfect face into her perfect hands. "Love," she said from behind her fingers, "takes time. Destruction and violence and _war_ are easy, and quick, and you should really have thought about that before you went and got almost everyone I was trying to get together killed."

"Technically they did the killing, not me." Hecate could tell as soon as she said it that it was the wrong thing to say, but instead of yelling at her, Aphrodite simply turned on her heel and walked towards the open end of the room. She stood framed against the clouds, with the sea nearly glowing below her. 

"Get out of my room."

Hecate was on her way out, but as she's in the doorway, Aphrodite calls her name. "Hecate?"

Hecate made her voice deliberately fake-sweet when she replied. "Yes?"

"Stay the fuck away from Verona."

**Author's Note:**

> see, kids, THIS is what happens when you write yourself into a hole and also really liked greek mythology as a kid


End file.
